Cellular telephones have become very popular tools for mobile communications. Most telephones include a digital keypad that allows a user to enter a telephone number to be called. Many telephone models also include programmable keys that allow a user to select and dial a telephone number from a set of previously stored telephone numbers.
Cellular telephones are relatively expensive to purchase and operate. Cellular telephone service providers, or commercial wireless carriers, often charge a usage fee as well as a monthly service fee. The usage fee may vary depending on the time of day or day of the week of the call. Many users are surprised to find that they have used their cellular telephone much more than anticipated and they make the realization only after receiving their telephone bill. In particular, children using cellular telephones often fail to understand the costs of using a telephone.
Nevertheless, cellular telephones have proven valuable in emergency situations. Emergency medical, fire, and police are routinely summoned by callers using a cellular telephone. The portability of the cellular telephone, along with the broad network of cellular tower sites, has meant that emergency services can be called from virtually anywhere.
In the hands of a child, however, an ordinary cellular telephone may be useless. Some children are unable to manipulate the keypad and buttons to place, or receive, a telephone call. Some children lack the maturity to recognize a genuine emergency situation, and thus, may needlessly dial 911 when parental input would be adequate. In other situations, the child may fail to place an emergency call when needed, and thus, place themselves, others, and property in jeopardy. Thus, some parents are reluctant to give a cellular telephone to a child, despite the potential benefits.
Parents may feel that the child will waste air time in idle talk with friends or strangers. Parents may also feel that interruptions from a telephone can be an unwelcome distraction in the academic lives of their children. Parents may feel that a cellular telephone is a dangerous distraction for inexperienced and young automobile drivers.
Thus parents that provide an ordinary cellular telephone to a child are likely to be frustrated by the problem of improper use by the child.
Vulnerable adults are also often incapable of exercising appropriate judgement with a cellular telephone. As with children, the vulnerable adult may indiscriminately use the telephone or may fail to use the telephone in the face of a genuine need.
What is needed in the art is a cellular telephone which allows a supervisory authority to specify authorized use and yet improve safety for children and vulnerable people.